Anna Potter and Voldemort's Stone of power (part 1
by Melissa Count
Summary: I'M BACK!!! Um, it's about Harry's daughter. This is a start to a promising story. Please read and Review!!!


Anna Potter And Voldemort's Stone Of Power (Part 1) 

A/N: For those of you who won't catch on, Harry marries Hermione, and Anna and Jacob are their kids. Ron marries I-don't-know, and Samantha is their daughter. Now, this is my first many-part story, so be nice to it! Of course, it you totally hate it, please let me know, and if you totally love it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! What I'm trying to say, is don't overestimate me, but be honest in your reviews, ok? 

Disclaimer: Well, this time I owe a bunch of the characters! A new look, huh? Well, let me see here... Let's just say that if you know the character, s/he belongs to J.K., the rest are mine, so if you want to write a story about Harry's daughter, you have to say, "Anna Potter belongs to Melissa Count." Hehe. That sound funny. Well, I guess you want me to shut up now so you can read my story? That's exactly what I'm gonna do!!! 

Part 1 

"Now listen here, squirt," Said my father as he knelt down in from of me to say goodbye before I boarded the Hogwarts Express. "There are some very important things every first year should know. Now, remember to always warn the painting whenever you sneak out so it won't leave and go visit someone else, then you'll be in trouble. Make good friends, and don't judge by first impressions. But, yet, if the guy's a dork, you'll know. Then, never--" 

"Harry! What are you telling her!" Cried my mother as she rushed over to save me from becoming a hopeless troublemaker. "Now, Anna, remember, always work hard, your schoolwork always comes first. Listen to your brother--" 

"But not too much!" Put in my dad. 

"Harry!" 

"It won't do you much good." 

"Harry! Well, Anna, you better go. We don't want you to miss the train, do we?" She bend down and gave me a little peck on the cheek. There was still ten minuets before the train left, but I had a feeling my mom basically wanted to send me off before dad gives me anymore crazy and mischievous ideas. I smiled, kissed them both goodbye, and ran off to the train where my best friend Samantha Weasley was waiting. 

"Hey!" I said, as we stumbled into the compartment where we had already put our stuff. 

"Hi." She answered, sitting down across form me. "I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!" 

"I know! Jacob has been driving me nuts ever since he started. And he wouldn't tell me a thing!" Just on the cue, the compartment door slid opened and my brother's, Jacob's, head appeared. 

"Hey, Ann, look, I'm gonna be up front. Kathy Jordan's got a giant tarantula up there." 

"Alright." I replied, really not caring. Jacob's head disappeared and we herd him and a couple other boys run off to the front of the train. 

"He's a third year, right?" Samantha asked. I nodded. Not only was my brother in his third year, he was on the Griffindor Quidditch team, a seeker, but he and a bunch of his friends were the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has ever knows, maybe even bigger than my grandpa and his gang, who became an illegal animagi in their fifth year. 

Kids were rushing to get on the train by now. It must be almost time to leave, I thought, as I waived to my parents thought the window. The compartment door slid open and two boys appeared. 

"Can we sit here?" On of them asked. "Everywhere else is full." 

"Sure!" Said Samantha, as she jumped over onto the seat next to me so the boys can sit across from us. "I'm Samantha Weasley, by the way, and this is Anna Potter. What's your name?" 

"Well, I'm Anthony Mension, and this is Julian Kent." Said the first boy. 

"I know who you are!" Samantha cried. "You're Ansten Mension's son! My uncle works with him!" 

"Awesome!" 

Both boys seemed pretty nice to me. Julian had dark brow hair and brilliant blue eyes that always seemed magnificently calm. Anthony was almost blond, but had a touch of brown in his hair to match his dark brown eyes. We later learned that Julian was muggle born, and that he and Anthony, who was a pure blood, met at Daigon Alley, and have been best friends ever since. 

The compartment door slid open and a few other boys entered. One was in the lead, followed by three or four rather mean looking body gourds. 

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Mension and his little friends!" Said the first boy with a nasty smile. All at once I understood that I didn't like either of the four. 

"What do you want?" Asked Anthony, returning the mean glare and tone. 

"I believe we never finished our little talk. Shall we?" I was probably looking confused, because Samantha bent over and whispered something in my ear. 

"They want to fight him." She said. "Don't worry! Five of them, four of us, even if they DO win, there's nothing they can do but say that it was a WAY unfair fight. I mean, those guy's are HUGE!!!" 

"That's my point!" I whispered back, not really in the mood to get into trouble before school even starts. 

"I don't think he means physically." Julian said. 

"Alright. You're on!" Answered Anthony. "Wizards duel. Wands only, no contact. Saturday, midnight. We'll inform you on the meeting place." The boy turned around and said something to the rest of his group, then turned back with an even nastier grin. 

"We'll see you then!" And they left. 

"Who was that dope!?" Burst Samantha. "If only he was alone... Oh! How would I like to teach him a lesson! I can't wait till Saturday!" 

"Sam, Sam! Come down!" Cried Anthony, bursting out laughing. "First of all, there's five of them and one of you-not a great match. And anyway, I don't think I want to drag you down with me." I was very pleased to hear that, because as much as I didn't like the boy, I also really didn't want to spend my first day with a detention. 

"Any time there's a duel, wizard or not, the both opponents must have a second, in case he gets killed or is unable to continue." Said Julian calmly. 

"And Anthony, if I'm not your second, you'll lose that duel!" Cried Samantha. I elbowed her to make her shut up. "Fine. But who was that idiot, anyway?" 

"That was Christopher Fletter. We went to a pre-wizarding school together, and let's just say we didn't get along that well." "Wonder why." I felt that the subject desperately needed to change. 

"So..." I said, "Have you watched the Quidditch game last Thursday?" And so the subject was changed. Since Anthony explained probably every Quidditch idea and game ever, Julian didn't seem so behind on the subject. And for awhile, we forgot all about Fletter. 

It was already getting dark when a loud voice boomed overhead. "Students, we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minuets, Please have all your luggage on the train. It will be takes to school separately." 

"Yes! Finally!" Cried Samantha as she jumped from her seat, spilling the every flavor beans all over our compartment, and ran out into the hall. The rest of us followed. 

When we got outside, which took awhile with a lot of pushing a shoving, we saw a young, shy-looking witch standing with a bid megaphone. [A/N: I know, I know, Hagrid should be there, but think about it, he's like the age of Anna's great-grandparents! Even if wizards DO live longer then mugles, he should be at least retired be now!] 

"First years are to gather over here." She called out in a clear, confident voice, not at all fitting her shy appearance. I squeezed Samantha's hand as we and the boys made out way towards the lady. "Good evening. I am Professor Curlprid, and I will be teaching Transfiguration. You are to follow me for now." We all gathered around and followed her in a tight little group. She led us onto a thin path that seemed to be going though a forest. The trees were so dark and close together, that it seemed like we were surrounded by walls. Of course, with only a flaming torch of Professor Curlpris darkness has done it's part to make the scenery scarier. 

"You're about to see your first sight of Hogwarts." We turned the corner and there was a loud ohhhhhhhhhhhh. The sight was really magnificent. The path suddenly stopped at the edge of a large black lake. On the other side, perched on a high hill, was the most magnificent, most beautiful castle I've ever seen. 

"Everyone, get into a boat! No more then four people per boat!" I climbed into a boat with Samantha, Anthony, and Julian. "Row!" Shouted Professor Curlpris, and with a sudden motion, the boats started to move. I noticed that Julian was looking rather shocked at first, but then his blue eyes returned to their normal, calm glaze. 

"Everyone duck!" She called as we passed under a cliff. Everyone ducked their heads. Then suddenly, the boats came to a sudden holt, and we found out selves in some sort of an underground harbor. "Everyone out." We all stumbled out of out boats and followed Professor Curlpris to a large wooden door, which magically opened as we neared it. We all walked in. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She started on what was obviously a long rehearsed speech. "The start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house. You will sleep in your house dormitory. Spend free time in your house common room... The four houses are called Gryffindor, HUFFLEPUFF, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. Now if you'll wait here until we're ready for you." And with then she left us in the small chamber. 

"How exactly do they sort into houses?" I herd Anthony ask. 

"No idea. Jacob wouldn't tell me a thing about Hogwarts, and mom and dad were really exited in me being all surprised." I whispered back. 

"In whatever house I'm in, I hope Fletter isn't." Samantha mumbled, as she recited a spell for turning red things green, just in case. 

"My brother said it was some kind of a test." Said blond haired girl to my right. "He said it hurts a lot." 

"I bet he was just joking." I said, trying to comfort myself even more then the girl. "I'm Anna Potter, what's your name?" 

"Ooooh! Really? I've read all about your dad!" She said in a loud whisper. I saw Samantha roll her eyes. 

"Um, just so you know, Anna's not a big fan of the Harry Potter fan club." She said coldly. 

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I honestly didn't know! Oh, and I'm Cynthia Jackson." 

"Chill? Will ya? Um, Ann, is it Turmans or Durmans? For turning frogs yellow?" 

"That spell never worked, and you know that." I said. 

"But if it did, it would Kurmans." Said Anthony from behind me. 

"Now, if everyone would please form a line!" Professor Curlpris had returned. "The Sorting is about to begin!" Well all lined up and followed her out the door. I got in at the end of the line between Samantha, who was in front of me, and Julian, who was behind. We walked out into a large hall. Four tables were positioned in front of us, and behind was what looked like the teachers table. Professor Curlpris put down a chair in front of us with a very old looking wizards hat positioned on it. 

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge but what you see! I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, You top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on, And I'll tell you, Where you outta be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell of heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Sets Gryffindors apart. 

The Hat bowed to each of the tables before becoming still again. So all we had to do was try on the hat! That didn't seem that hard! I smiled to myself. 

"When I call your name please come up here and try on the had." Said Professor Curpris, taking out a long roll of parchment. "Admavins, Lisa!" 

A blond haired girl eagerly ran over and pulled the Hat over her head. It fell down so it covered her eyes. I watched, holding my breath for how the Hat would react. It was silent for awhile, and so was the whole room. Finally, the Hat shouted out, 

"Ravenclaw!" The table second to the left clapped loudly as Lisa Admavins walked over to sit down. I missed a few names as I when out into my little fantasy world, thinking of how great it would be to be out in the same house as Samantha, Julian and Anthony, be it Gryffindor or not. I was jerked back to the real world as the girl who we talked to in the hall was called up. I really hoped she wouldn't be in Gryffindor. Even though she was all so shy and friendly, she didn't seem like the really nice type to me. I guess it might have been just nerves. 

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called out. I herd Samantha stomp her foot. She obviously didn't like Cynthia. Jeerings, Guy became a Hufflepuff as I realized Julian must be next. And sure enough... 

"Kent, Julian!" I watched Julian walk up, not seeming anxious or nervous, just calm, and sit down in the chair. The Hat took no time deciding, he was made a Gryffindor. I watched, just as tensed, as Anthony was send into Gryffindor, too. Finally, my turn arrived. 

"Potter, Anna!" Professor Curlpris called out. I got up and quickly walked over to the chair. I put the Hat on, wondering if this was how Jacob had felt when he was about to get sorted. The Hat dropped over my eyes, and the last thing I saw was a lot of faces staring eagerly at me. 

"Hmmm." Said a small voice inside my head. "You're a toughie here. Brilliant mind, no, no... Too brave for a Ravenclaw. Too smart for a Hufflepuff... Too loyal for a Slythernin. Well, where should I put you?" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" I thought as hard as I could. 

"Gryffindor? Well, perhaps your right. I shall put you in GRYFFINDOR!" I herd the last part be yelled out loud be the Hat. I pulled it off and rushed to the appropriate table under a waive of applause. 

"Good job, Ann!" Jacob called as he clapped his hand on my shoulder. I have never been so proud of myself. 

Not many people were left now. After four of five boys were sorted, Samantha was called up. She walked up to the chair confidently, but I could see that she was very nervous. What if she gets put in Slytherin!? No, no way will Samantha Weasley ever end up in Slytherin! And sure enough, had the Hat not touched Samantha's head, that it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" I was in a wonderful good the rest of the evening. All my friends were out in the same house as I, AND we were put in Gryffindor. The room became quiet again as an elderly looking witch stood up from the teachers table. She had her hair drawn into a tight bun, and had an extremely stern look upon her face. I knew from the moment who she was-Menirva Maganogall. "Students, I have some brief announcements to make before we start the beginning of the term feast. First of all, you are being reminded that no magic shall be used in the halls between classes. The Forbidden forest is off everyone's limits, as always. There will be no wondering about the school at night, or any other time. That is all. Let the feast begin! Suddenly, the plates filled with everything and anything you could imagine. Different kinds of food decorated the whole scenery. Julian was a bit shocked at first, but he wasn't the emotional type and calmed down quickly. As the perfect led us upstairs into out dorm, I thought I never felt happier. 

A/N: Ok, I know there is absolutely NO plot here yet, but trust me, there will be. I haven't submitted anything for so long, y'all probably have forgotten that I even exist. Well, I do, and here's your proof!!! 


End file.
